The sky and its nothing
by PDCircus
Summary: El cielo lo era todo, nada era capaz de controlarlo. El es el cielo, el que acepta a todos y los ama. Ella era la nada, no existia. No debia existir. El cielo lo es todo, y la nada es lo unico que lo complementa.
1. -

**The sky and its nothing.**

"_El cuarto era grande. Demasiado grande para ella._

_Su respiración se cortaba cada vez que los orbes cafés se detenían en ella, formando un nudo en su estómago del tamaño de Texas._

_Las pequeñas sonrisas que uno de los jefes soltaba le ponían la piel de gallina, logrando que en su mente la frustración se acumulara sin poder explotar._

_Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y, movido por una fuerza externa, su brazo se elevó a la altura del castaño que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Sus ojos mostraron confusión por un momento, para luego ser volteados al peliblanco que se encontraba en una esquina de la oficina, llenos de una pregunta que nunca dejo sus labios._

_La chica no dijo nada, su mirada pegada al castaño. Su brazo hacia él. Su mano, demasiado fría y pesada, sostenía el arma que en unos minutos atacaría al castaño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios seguían cerrados, no tenía ningún control sobre su cuerpo._

_El castaño, Tsunayoshi, El décimo Vongola, observó por un rato al peliblanco, Byakuran, Jefe de Millefiore, para luego posar sus ojos sobre ella. Una sonrisa paso a su cara y dio un paso hacia ella. Sus ojos mostraban poder y ella no podía dejar de ver cómo, en vez de sentir miedo, el solo la veía con la determinación y confianza que ella no podía sentir. Él iba a ser el herido, ella tenía el arma, ¿Por qué era ella la que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblaba de miedo?_

_Sus oscuros ojos chocaron con un naranja brillante, ambos queriendo gritar millones de cosas al mismo tiempo. Ninguno habló. _

_Ella movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el albino, rogándole con la mirada que no la obligara a hacerlo. Lo que sea menos eso._

_La sonrisa burlona de Byakuran creció en tamaño, sus ojos brillando por el espectáculo que estaba a punto de presenciar._

_Ella, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, volvió la mirada hacia Tsuna. El primer amigo que tuvo se encontraba ante ella, la razón de su felicidad le devolvía la mirada con una promesa vana que ambos sabían no se cumpliría, su jefe estaba de pie frente a ella, con el arma apuntando a su pecho._

_Él no se movía, una fuerza impedía sus pasos. Las tres respiraciones se volvieron una. Lo único que escuchaba eran los desbocados latidos de ella, su cara más pálida de lo normal, su oscuro cabello atado en una coleta suelta caía a los lados de su cara, acompañando a las silenciosas lagrimas que caían que sus ojos. Sus labios estaban cerrados y aun así sus ojos fueron los que hablaron. Ella temblaba ligeramente, las lágrimas seguían cayendo._

_Y entonces sucedió._

_El destinado encuentro entre ellos tres termino en lo que ella había escrito. La risa del albino fue lo único que le llego a los oídos, lo único que rompió el silencio. Los brillantes ojos de antes se encontraban ahora cerrados. Su mente estaba en blanco. _

_Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y ella jaló el gatillo. Todo acabó."_

* * *

Thanks for reading


	2. The problem

Niks no dejaba de observar el escrito que se encontraba frente a ella. Su respiración se cortaba con cada palabra, sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas. Su intento de mantenerse calmada fue un fracaso, el papel seguía mirándola desde el escritorio. Burlándose de su falta de valentía. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de su ensoñación y ella rápidamente volteó la hoja, esperando que el que fuera a entrar no le pregunte nada. Sus plegarias fueron ignoradas.

'**Reborn dice que ya es hora de- ¡oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?' **Niks observo como uno de sus mejores amigos, Hayato, se acercaba a ella. Su cara llena de confusión al verla en un estado de terror. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ella se había quebrado de esa forma. Sabía que la suerte la había abandonado ese día, Hayato era el único que entendía que los ojos rojos y el leve temblor de su cuerpo no era ni la menor parte de lo que en realidad sentía. Tenía la mala costumbre de esconder sus emociones.

'**No es nada, Hayato. ¿Qué dijo Reborn? Sabes que si no hacemos lo que diga nos matara' **Una seca e incómoda risa salió de su garganta, llevando las sospechas del guardián de la tormenta a otro nivel. La cara del peliblanco era totalmente seria cuando se agacho enfrente de ella, rápidamente tomando en su mano la mejilla de ella. Su voz se volvió seria, una dureza en sus ojos dándole a entender a la chica que no iba a irse hasta que le explicara todo. Era el deber de la mano derecha el resolver los problemas cuando el jefe no estaba, después de todo.

'**Niks, no engañas a nadie, mucho menos a mí. Te he conocido más tiempo que los demás, he conocido a la verdadera tu más tiempo que los demás. Sé que el décimo es el único capaz de hacerte hablar, pero enserio quiero que confíes en mí. Prometimos ser como hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas?' **Su voz le llegaba como un susurro, sus ojos la veían fijamente. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver el amor con el que el la observaba, la lealtad, la confianza. No podía evitar quedarse viéndolo y recordar cada palabra del papel, cada palabra que salió de ella sin que lo pudiera evitar. Su instinto le gritaba que se alejase, que no dejara que el chico la observara más tiempo, que no se expusiera ante alguien tan fácilmente. Que no se _rompiera_ tan fácilmente, no de nuevo.

No sabía qué hacer, su respiración se quedó en su garganta, mareándola un poco, sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos, y, de alguna forma, ella no podía mover sus ojos de los orbes verdes que la escaneaban completa. No podía esconderse de Hayato.

'**Volvió a pasar' **

Hayato solo observo como la pelinegra susurraba esas tres palabras, su corazón deteniéndose momentáneamente al descubrir el terror que inundaba sus ojos. Su labio temblaba, las lágrimas cayeron, silenciosas, hasta llegar a su mano. No soportaba ver a la chica de esa forma, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que creyó que ella estaba curada. Y sabía que ella también pensaba de esa forma. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos, yendo desde la primera hasta la última vez. Gokudera no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que decir. Recordaba el vago hecho de que el jefe fue el único capaz de hacerla pasar _eso_. Se sentía impotente, frustrado. Y antes que su mente ideara un plan para ayudarla, su cuerpo ya estaba en movimiento.

Niks pudo observar el debate interno que su hermano sentía, se sentía una tonta por traerle malos recuerdos. Siempre había odiado esa parte de ella misma. Sus pensamientos la habían tragado completa cuando sintió la mano de Hayato alejarse de su cara, y como, rápidamente, unos brazos la envolvieron por completo, alzándola y recostándola en la cama. Algo cayó a lado de ella y ella pudo entender que el que la abrazaba era Gokudera. Sus brazos se movieron sin su consentimiento, rodeando la cintura de Hayato y acercándolo a ella. Sabía que el chico no se sentía cómodo con la cercanía, pero también sabía que lo último que le quedaba de sanidad se rompería si el decidía soltarla.

La chica no supo que paso después, la oscuridad ya estaba sobre ella cuando quiso dejar de abrazar a Hayato. Su cara se sentía mojada e hinchada. Ella solo pudo esconder su rostro en el pecho de su hermano antes de que el cansancio la reclamara como suya. No pudo más que rendirse ante él.

* * *

Habían tres voces impidiéndole descansar.

Niks sabía que conocía las voces, pero ninguna cara le venía a la mente. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, impidiéndole recordar los sucesos anteriores. Su cara ya no se sentía hinchada, las lágrimas ya no estaban, no caían, su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Trato de abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una luz que no podía identificar impidiéndoselo. Las voces se detuvieron cuando ella soltó un gruñido, su cuerpo estaba entumido.

La chica podía sentir el cuerpo a su lado, y también los ojos que la observaban. Un suspiro la saco de sus pensamientos, dándole la valentía para abrir los ojos. La luz no la lastimo esta vez, lo único delante de ella era una pared roja que parecía moverse.

Niks alzo la mirada, una pálida cara rodeada de plateados cabellos llenando su visión. Ella soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse, poniendo todo el cuidado de no despertar a Hayato.

'**Hey, ¿dormiste bien?' **La voz sonaba feliz, rápidamente llegándole al momento que ella se daba cuenta de las presencias.

Su mirada cayó en unos ojos cafés risueños y se sonrojo.

'**¿Desde hace cuánto que están aquí?' **Niks se movió incomoda bajo la mirada, su voz saliendo más somnolienta de lo que esperaba, rápidamente tomo nota de los ojos negros a la derecha del guardián de la lluvia, y del ojo purpura que la mirada desde la puerta.

'**Minutos, se supone que una mano derecha debe estar aleta a todas horas' **Los ojos negros se movieron hacia el bulto alado de Niks, una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando la cara que acompañaba los ojos. **'No lo había vito dormir así desde que Dame-Tsuna se fue'**

La sonrisa se suavizo imperceptiblemente, la voz trayendo recuerdos de toda la vida a la mente de Niks, el mensaje escondido alcanzándola como siempre.

_El idiota necesitaba descansar. Gracias._

'**B-Boss no va a volver hasta en unos días. ¿No sería mejor dejar descansar a Tormenta-san por un rato?'**

Niks inclino su cabeza, aceptando lo que la dulce voz le dijo, le ordenó a su cuerpo que se levantara y caminara. Su cabeza se sentía entumida, su mente en blanco. Sus ojos pasaron por su escritorio, el escrito inocentemente descansando encima de él. Su mirada volvió al frente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir tranquila.

Ella encontró el camino hasta el sillón de la sala, su cuerpo acomodándose en una esquina de él, olvidando por unos minutos que nadie la había seguido. Suspiro en alivio. Variadas voces venían hacia ella de todos lados, ruidos de vida llenándole los oídos. Ella llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando que su mente viajara por unos segundos al escrito.

Nada le venía a la cabeza, su pecho acumulando frustración. Mordió su labio inferior, enojada por no poder descifrar un enigma que ella misma había creado.

Más voces se alzaron, llegando a sus oídos segundos antes que dos personas entraran por la puerta principal. Niks se quedo callada, observando como ambos, uno con un traje, el otro con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa con estampado, se detenían un momento, y la volteaban a ver.

'**¡Cabeza de pulpo dijo que te iría a ver, ¿algo extremo pasó?!' **La voz del mayor se alzó, logrando que Niks rodara sus ojos ante su volumen.

'**No, nada. Reborn me dijo que debería salir. Hayato está durmiendo, no creo que sea buena idea gritar mucho, Ryo-san' **Ella soltó, su voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. ¿Desde cuando había aprendido a actuar tan bien?

'**No es como si se fuera a despertar.' **Una segunda voz se alzó, relajada y no tan gruesa como la primera, y Niks volteo su mirada al joven que la miraba con flojera.

'**Ya lo sé' **Niks volteo, su mente yendo de nuevo al escrito que descansaba en su cuarto.

'**¿Te encuentras bien?' **

La voz era suave, con un tono de preocupación que la hizo voltear.

'**Si, Ryo-san. ¿Por qué estaría mal?' **Ella dijo, sus ojos viajando al suelo y su mano yendo a un mechón de cabello. Mintió. **'De todos modos, tengo que hablar con Reborn o Cloud-san, los veré en un rato, Ryo-san, Lambo.'**

Ella se levantó y movió la cabeza. Su mirada perdida, su mente en el escrito y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

Necesitaba encontrar a algunos de ellos dos, y rápido. ¿Pero cómo les explicaría que, en realidad, el problema se encontraba en ella misma?

* * *

Thanks for reading~


End file.
